


Purpura Fulgur - a day in the life of Moony

by Inkwillstain



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I don't actually know if they're in character but I sure as hell hope so, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, honestly I dont know what else to put, pete is a wanker?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwillstain/pseuds/Inkwillstain
Summary: Sirius and Remus talk after some hexes are cast, and Sirius calms Remus down from a spiral.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Purpura Fulgur - a day in the life of Moony

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first time I've ever written a fanfic, and I'm hoping to do a series of oneshots to get a feel for how I want to write these dorky wankers. I hope if you read it you can tell me what to change next time!

The dorm door slammed shut behind Sirius, blowing a gust of warm air into the room and coating everything inside with a layer of tension. Remus looked up from his book to take in Sirius’ disheveled state. 

Wisps of dark hair had escaped his messy bun, and books were toppling out of the hastily packed bag which was slung across his back. To a bystander he might’ve looked puffed, perhaps he just ran up a tower full of stairs to tell his mate that dinner was ready. Remus however, liked to think he had a trained eye when it came to Sirius Black, and tonight the lines on Sirius’ face seemed heavier than usual, the glint in his eyes just a little too wild. Noting all this, Remus sighed in resignation and marked his page so he could set his books and parchment aside. 

“Alright then, Pads.” Said Remus, jerking his chin in Sirius’ general vicinity. “What’s up with you then?”

Sirius held his arms stiffly at his sides and fixed Remus with a petulant gaze, grumpy at being read so easily, but remained silent. Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that if he did, it would be even harder to worm genuine emotion out of Sirius. 

“Shove over,” Sirius finally said, dumping his bag against the edge of the bed and moodily flopping down with his head practically in Remus’ lap. Remus had been curled up against his pillow with the blankets pulled up to his chin, but when Sirius lay against him he sat up straighter, and looked down at his boyfriend.

“Are you actually going to tell me what’s wrong, or did you just want cuddles?” Remus asked fondly, and tangled his hands gently in Sirius’ hair. Sirius smiled before answering. 

“I guess I should talk about it, huh,” he opened his eyes to look up at Remus, his smile turning cheeky, “that’s what Professor Moony says is good for mental health, right?” Remus blushed. 

“I should tickle you for all your cheek, young man!” Remus played into it, and jostled Sirius a little, making him close his eyes and chuckle. It was only then that Remus let his eyes dart to Sirius’ lips, and he saw the faint purple sheen they had taken on. His mind ran frantically through magical and muggle ailments which could be causing it and his tone took a more serious edge.

“Sirius, please tell me you borrowed Marlene’s purple lipstick.” Sirius let his smile fall and looked into Remus’ face seriously. The longer Sirius deliberated answering the more worried Remus became. It took a less playful poke in the ribs to get Sirius talking, and even then he faltered.

“It was back at lunch, James- me and James were down at the black lake, well me and James and Pete...” Sirius trailed off, no longer meeting Remus’ eyes.   
“Come on,” Remus urged. “I can’t help if I don’t know what happened.” Sirius nodded and swallowed. When he continued talking his voice was thick with unshed tears. 

“It started out fine, you know how me and Pete fight, it’s all play- ” Remus nodded, he had seen them roughhouse more times than he could count. It never amounted to anything. Sirius continued, determined to get the whole story out.

“I think James said something offhand about the conversation we all had a few months ago, you know, the one about us all becoming an animagus to help you? Anyway, Pete was already in a funny mood from the fight in Potions with Snape, and he said-” Sirius broke off, looking more troubled than he had since first came into the dorm. An uneasy feeling was bubbling up somewhere in Remus’ abdomen and he tried to tell himself it was just from too much chocolate, but he knew it was more than that. 

“He said?” Remus prompted, the wretched knots in his stomach tightening. Sirius took a deep breath before answering in barely a whisper. 

“He said maybe you were tricking us, luring us in so you could turn us.” Sirius’ face twisted up as he said the words, almost as if they caused him pain. “I thought he was joking at first, thats how ridiculous it sounded!” He voice was growing in volume now, his tone pleading with Remus to see how mental Peter was. 

“Really moony, I laughed! When I realised Pete wasn’t I looked over and saw he was dead serious, James was grabbing his wand and I threw a hex straight away and-” Sirius stopped speaking abruptly when Remus jerked his hands from Sirius’ hair. 

“You lot fought... over me?” Remus’ cheeks were blotchy red, but his tone was so calm it frightened Sirius. The cold grip of doubt which had been clutching somewhere deep in Remus’ brain ever since the Marauders found out about his lycanthropy had swelled, and was filling him up from inside. He would be the reason the group tore apart, they would all hate him and he would be alone again. 

“It- I swear me and James think Pete’s crazy, we would never doubt you,” Sirius was ashen now, and the purple was splintering across his skin, bleeding towards his eyes and down his chin. 

“I don’t care though, Sirius! Pete is being sensible for all you know! Don’t you see how stupid you were? We’re probably finished forever, the Marauders as well as you and I. James will ask you to choose and I won’t let you lose your brother, and then Pete will tell people about my furry little problem and then-” Remus was spiralling, his breathing speeding up and his vision blurring. Sirius reached a gentle hand up to cup Remus’ cheek, and when he spoke his tone was gentle, calming.

“Hey, my love, shhh. You’re bonkers. This will clear up like it always does. Pete was a twat and if he doesn’t come apologise to you within the hour it will only be because he’s in the hospital wing from James’ bat bogey, okay?”

Remus drew a deep breath at Sirius’ touch, and nodded slightly. When he met Sirius’ eyes he gasped, the purple hex had almost reached Sirius’ hairline. 

“Pete cast purpura fulgur? I didn’t know he had it in him… the little-” Sirius chucked at the protective glint in Remus’ eyes. 

“It’s alright Moony, just cast the counter charm would you?” Sirius was grinning again, relieved that his Moony was okay. 

“I don’t want to get it wrong, what if I send it the wrong way and it goes further into your eyes?” Sirius shook his head against Remus’ tummy and smiled up reassuringly. 

“I’ve seen you cast it dozens of times, I trust you Moony.” When Sirius said this his whole face went soft and vulnerable, and there was nothing Remus could do to stop himself being reassured. 

“Okay then, finite incantatem.” Remus drew his wand swiftly over Sirius’ face, drawing the purple, ink-like magic from his face and flicking it away from them both where it crackled before vanishing.

“You’re lucky you came to me, you know,” Remus was getting cocky again. “Madam Pomfrey would have given you a detention.”

Sirius had a massive grin on again, and he nudged his head into Remus’ tummy as he talked. “You might not give me a detention but I’m sure I still need-” he paused to throw a very obvious wink, “...disciplining.” The blush spread its way from below Remus’ collar up to his cheeks and he ducked his head. 

“Okay Pads, save that for after I murder wormy.”

**Author's Note:**

> fhsdjkhgfd you got to the end!


End file.
